1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network apparatus, and more particularly, to a network apparatus with a coefficient update processor shared by a plurality of transport ports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the 1 Gbase-T/10 Gbase-T Ethernet system, receivers must continuously and dynamically adjust coefficients of circuits, such as equalizers and interference cancellers, due to the fact that channels vary as time passes by. Hence, coefficient update processors are necessarily used for continuously tracking the condition of each channel.
Since it is not difficult to let multiple computers get logged on the network at the same time, various network products having multiple transport ports have been promoted into the market, for example, switches, Hubs, and IP sharing hardware. If independent coefficient update processors to update internal channel coefficients are necessary for each transport port of such network products, it would really cause a burden despite considerations of power consumption or cost.